A working vehicle is provided with working equipment for loading, for instance, soil and sand or crushed rocks onto a dump truck or the like. Such a working vehicle may be a wheel loader. The wheel loader is a bucket-equipped vehicle configured to travel using tires. In order to reduce a burden on an operator in performing an excavation work using the wheel loader, a motion of the bucket may be automatically controlled to excavate (see, for instance, Patent Literature 1).
In the automatic excavation control disclosed in Patent Literature 1, when a bottom pressure, which is a pressure of a hydraulic oil supplied to a boom hydraulic cylinder, a driving speed of the working vehicle and a boom angle satisfy auto lift start conditions, an auto lift control of a boom is started. Similarly, when the bottom pressure of the boom hydraulic cylinder and the driving speed of the working vehicle satisfy auto tilt start conditions, an auto tilt control of the bucket is started.